Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing systems and methods for providing a built-in fault prediction logics.
Description of the Related Art
During recent years, an information processing system including apparatuses such as a copier and a printer is being used so that an information processing apparatus acquires a usage log, a debug log, and other data from the apparatuses and predicts the apparatuses in which a fault such as an error or a failure is about to occur.
An exemplary administering system for an image forming apparatus analyses, when each image forming apparatus sends state information indicative of a state of each image forming apparatus to an administering apparatus and the administering apparatus receives the state information, the content of the state information and selectively send information related to maintenance or repair (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-37941).